Secret Passions
by Thuergist
Summary: Is a Roy and Ed Hentai,and anyone who read it before I added some missing stuff and fixed the spelling! But this is a short story about how Roy tells Ed something special.Hope yo


Secret Passions

(Roy and Ed Hentai) *Revised and Spelling Corrected!:)

A Roy and Ed story.

The biggest fear for people is to not know anything about who they meet,and it is very common for everyone to experience that.  
>Ever since Edward Elric became a dog of the military he caught the eyes of a man and one man only.<br>His name was Roy Mustang,before he had even laid eyes upon Edward,had his eyes set on his first Lieutenant,Riza Hawkeye,but that even seemed to change as soon as he set out to meet some locally known alchemist.  
>Everything changed drastically for him and his work place and his relationship with the Hawk...,he didn't mind it of course and just wore that same frown everyday.<br>But that wasn't the case when he first saw him at his house,when he first laid his eyes upon this Edward,he saw not only a boy,but in front of him was a boy who had just tried human transmutation.  
>His limbs were gone and right beside him was a suit of armor,he was then told that Ed and Al tried the taboo,and they soon paid the price for their pride and childish gain.<br>Soon after,Roy left Risembool and he began to tear up in the train,except only in the bathroom for he thought that his team would be ridiculing him for it later.  
>Four years later,Ed has already been using auto-mail limbs as substitutes for his actual limbs,but oddly Roy didn't mind that.<br>Roy for the strangest of reasons was acting suspiciously odd and didn't tell anyone why,and he thought to himself,"Should today be the day,or should it be time for me chicken out again in front of a _teen_?"  
>He smiled and chuckled to himself,and then he called out,"Fullmetal!Come to my office immediately!"<br>Everyone looked at Ed and they were wondering what he wanted with Ed,"What the hell does he want now?"Ed asked aloud so everyone could hear.  
>Ed walked in and closed the door behind him,"What is it now Colonel?"Ed asked,"did you get dumped on your date or something?"<br>No answer,"Look is this about me attacking that old hag,she started that fight,she called me short little punk!"Ed yelled,"I grew at least two inches!" But still,there was the silence,and Roy without Edward knowing where he was,had the slightest smile that Ed was here with him."Listen Roy...",Edward began.

"Don't do that...,"Roy whispered from behind Ed.  
>"What the hell were you doing standing there behind me in the shadows for,huh!?",Ed shouted surprised,"and what?you don't like me calling you by your first name...Roy?"<br>Ed put on a smirk,taking such a stupid victory that would seem important as ever to Ed.  
>'I can't believe i'm about to do this...,'Roy thought.<br>"Fullmetal...,"Roy began,"when we first met in Risembool...what did you think of me...?"  
>Ed's eyes widened with surprise,he wrapped his auto-mail hand around his other wrist,and he looked to the right.<br>Then he smiled and said,"Well,since we're opening doors here,I thought of you as a cute guy,who is a dog of the military with a tight leash who sucks up to anyone and kisses ass."  
>Roy just let out an annoyed laugh,but then he just realized what he just said about what he looks like.<br>"Cute then,huh?"Roy smirked,"I feel as though I were handed an award..."  
>Ed froze in mid-sentence,his eyes widened yet again,and his cheeks turned pink,and he pointed at Roy,"That's not what I meant!"<br>"I never said that!"Ed shouted in denial,"you heard wrong..."  
>"Oh?",Roy smiled,"then what did you mean to say?"<br>Ed didn't say anything,he just slumped down in his chair and he felt defeated,"Fine,you got me..."  
>Roy got up and walked towards Ed and whispered in his ear,"I thought you were pretty cute too..."<br>"You know something?"Roy said,"I think I might be in love with you..."  
>"What?",Ed started to sweat a little out of his nervousness,he too had the same feelings for him,but he never had the courage to confront him about it,"what about you and Riza?"<br>"She never actually loved me,"Roy said quietly,but then smiled and said,"besides you were right,I just wanted to get laid..."  
>Ed looked down at the floor,"So does that mean you want to get laid by me too?"<br>Roy let out a small gasp,he then realized what he just said and tried to apologize quickly.  
>"Save your breath Roy...,"Ed murmured,"I knew all you wanted was sex...and nothing more..."<br>"For a moment there I thought what you wanted from me was my love and care,turns out I was way far off."  
>Ed got up to leave,and as soon as he put his hand on the door knob,he felt a tug,he was being pulled by Roy.<br>And as soon as Roy got Ed in his arms,he did something that made Ed stop,Roy kissed him on the lips...and Ed stopped talking and grabbed Roy by the hair and hugged him back.  
>"I don't want to lose the love of my life now...",Roy whispered,"not now,not when I have you in my arms right now."<br>Ed kissed him again...and they began to kiss even more,and Ed started to take off Roy's uniform as well as shirt and white tank-top...,"I thought you didn't want to do this...",Roy said hesitantly.  
>"I never heard those words leave my lips before...,"Ed smiled,"or are you going to chicken out now like those other times?"<br>Roy's eyes widened and his face turned red,"How did you know I wanted to tell you?"  
>"Well,you made it kind of obvious all of those times calling me into the office and almost calling me Ed...not to mention I found a piece of crumpled paper that said 'Roy+Ed'..."<br>"You're making that last one up!"Roy said turning even more red.  
>"Just kiss me you idiot...,"Ed told him,"I never thought I would be kissing you..."<br>"Why would that be?"Roy asked Ed.  
>"It's just...,"Ed paused,"you don't look like the gay type...is all."<br>"Yeah...,well I just couldn't handle the thought of not being with you...,"Roy replied.  
>"Jeez!"Ed exclaimed,"you always have to be deeply emotional don't you?"<br>Ed and Roy smiled together,they realized that they might've been made for each other...a blossoming love and a forbidden love for that matter...what would people think of Ed and Roy being together locked up in his office all of the time?  
>Ed began to get scared of what Al may think,he then pushed Roy with his auto-mail arm gently to the side.<br>"Ed...what's wrong?"Roy began to ask him.  
>"I can't bring myself to do this if you're not going to stick this through till the end..."Ed began,"if you really love me and want to stay with me and be a couple,then you have to be open about this no matter what,no secret meetings,no vacation sneak days,no nothing."<br>Roy looked into Edward's golden eyes,the very which he fell in love with,the eyes belonging to the one he met long ago,and now you can say they may even be together for a long time...  
>"Of course you idiot...,"Roy said with a smile.<br>Ed smiled and gave him a kiss,then they continued where they left off,Ed had his shirt unbuttoned and Roy's pants were off,and they continued to kiss and exchange tongue.  
>Roy then got in front of Ed and placed him on his desk,and lifted up his legs and began to stick his penis inside of him,"Col-,Roy...be gentle please,this is my first time and i'm a little nervous...,"Ed said with a weak smile.<br>"Don't worry..."Roy whispered,"you'll feel just fine..."  
>"<em>Hah<em>..._uh_...,"Ed began to moan,"damnet Colonel!you didn't take any viagra on purpose did you!?"  
>"Huh,very funny but that's all of me...,"Roy said beginning to feel the urge to cum...<br>"Fullmetal...,"Roy said shaking with pleasure,"i'm about to do it...,i'm feeling the urge,I can't hold it much longer..."  
>"No...,"Ed said trying to make Roy go even faster and harder,"not yet,this feels way too good to finish now...,just not yet..."<br>"Sorry,but this isn't something you can control...,"Roy said loudly,"hahh..."  
>"Ah!"Ed shouted,"oh...oh..."<br>They both lay on the floor and looked at each other and were hugging each other,in all of these days Roy had finally done what he'd always wanted,and he got what he wanted.  
>They both looked each other in the eyes and Roy looked at Ed's golden eyes,and then he said,"I love you Edward..."<br>"I love you too...Roy,"Ed said with a smile.  
>"Just seeing you smile makes my life a whole lot easier...,"Roy said while looking up at the ceiling,"you make me feel complete..."<br>He then looked at Ed's eyes again,and then he knew that those eyes belonged to his lover,his companion,and his partner for life...and now those eyes belonged to him and there will be no need for more secret passions.


End file.
